justinandrebeccafandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Wedding To Recite Their Vows
I could tell you that; It was a Sunday early Morning at exactly 11pm, the birds were singing, the grass was greener then ever as flowers parked their beautifuls butts on them, and the sky was as blue as this wiki. But frankly it would be a lie. It was Justin Bieber's and Rebecca Black's Wedding day, the day of joy and happiness. The day that two people would be able to look at each other and say "I wanna be with you forever." But that would be a lie too. It was Justin Bieber's and Rebecca Black's Wedding day, but it had to be the worse day in History, Even worse then the day when Hitler was born. I should get on with this story before I bore you to tears. So anyway.... It was a Sunday afternoon, at exacly 1pm. A black cloud literally raced over to wear the church sat in an ugly old mess, the flowers were dead and the grass was a brownish-blueish color. But that didn't matter to Justin Bieber, even has he struggled to get out of the car, in a wedding dress the size of a pumpkin and high heels as high as a tree. He didn't care. He didn't even care when the huge black rain cloud exploded into pouring rain just as he got out of his pink flowery limo. He just didn't care. Because, today was the best day of his life. He was marrying the girl of his dreams, even though she was literally forced into it. Now that is another story to tell, if you ask polietly of course. Justin Bieber smiled like there was no tomorrow, as he began to walk on what people call "grass". He walked closer and closer to the church, falling down about 10 times possibly breaking his ankle, but he still didn't care. He was ACTUALLY getting married to a GIRL! Some might say... As he finally made it outside, he realized his mother was not beside him like she was supposed to be. Out of nowhere came a sticky note taped to his forehead. "That's weird." He mused. He picked the sticky note off his forehead and read it quietly, letting out a sharp gasp. Justin, I do love you but, I'm a big homophobe and I will not watch you marry another girl. Love Mom. "How many times! I'm a boy!" He exclaimed and throw the note on the floor, stamping on it in the process. "Could have fooled me." The Priest muttered, as he stalked past Justin in a Seducti''ve ''manner. Justin stared at The Priest Strangely, and suddenly found himself staring at The Priest's butt. He quickly shook his head and literally smacked himself in the face. ''NO, You are here for Rebecca not some Slutty priest! ''He thought. He gulped light as his next door neighbours grandparents began playing some old fogey music, hinting that it was time for the '''bride, '''also known as Justin Bieber, to walk down the isle. He smiled, showing his crooked yellow teeth, the ones that was still there, and began to walk, well try to walk down the isle. He couldn't help but notice that only Selena Gomez showed up to the wedding. It was a miracle that The Priest showed up to the wedding if I have to be honest with you, but he couldnt say no when Justin promised he would stop going to his church. It was a good deal, if you ask me. Justin looked up at Rebecca, who was handcuffed to a chair, she gave him a scared look, like the world was about to end. But it was for her, she was marrying Justin Bieber after all. The Priest was getting impatient it had already been about half an hour and Justin Bieber was still trying to get to the alter. "Jesus boy, do hurry up. Christmas is coming soon!" Justin Bieber glared at him, and continued to um, "walk" down the alter. He finally made it to the alter, even after a few stumbles he finally made it. The Priest sighed in relief. "Finally." He muttered. "So we are gathered here today, for the marriage of Rebecca Black and Justine Bieber." Justin noticed his mistake and began to speak up. "It's Justin Bieber Father." The Priest glared bloody murder at him and continued to speak. "So, blah, blah blah. Blah, blah, blah. BLAH!" He smiled, while Justin gave him a pissed off look. Rebecca thought this was hilarious. "JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Cried Selena. Justin glared at her and looked back at Rebecca trying to send her seductive glances, but they really just creeped her out. "Ok, so if there's anyone who does not agree with this marriage, blah, blah, blah. Speak up to save Rebecca... blah blah blah. Justin looked around at the empty chairs smirking while Rebecca looked at Selena with hope. "I SPEAK NOW!" Selena exclaimed as she jumped around the church mocking Justin. Justin gasped. "BUT WHY? OMFG, YOU STILL LOVE ME? I'm so sorry, but I love Rebecca-" "Oh no, no, no!" Rebecca cried out. "You can have him!" "EW, GROSS NO. I dont want you!" Selena vomited on Justin's dress, making him scream out like a scared little girl. "I want Rebecca! We be best friend 4EVER!" She squealed. Rebecca squealed too. "OMG, yes! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Selena unlocked Rebecca from the chair and they both skipped out of the church and into the sunset, as best friends forever. Justin Bieber stared after them in shock, "NOOO! NOO! REBECCA!" He cried as he fell to the fall in a ugly mess. The Priest stood behind him having a laughing fit. "Get out of my church!" Ha, maybe it was a happy ending after all :D. Category:Wedding